


This is home

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bonus Scene, Fluff, M/M, a lot of emotions, and minho is whipped, happiness, hyunjin is a mess, internet friends finally meeting, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: "I think no matter what we would have found each other."





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerhyunjins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhyunjins/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND LIZ'S BIRTHDAY BUT IT'S HIGH KEY SHITTY
> 
> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BABY

 

It feels as though this should have happened a long time ago if not at all. In their minds and hearts, it felt as though the other was supposed to be simply down the street, not on the other side of the country where it took more than three hours on a bus to see the other. It was never supposed to be this way, but now that it was finally happening... they knew that once the other was there, there was absolutely no way they were letting the other leave. It was so close, yet so far.

Minho and Hyunjin met over YouTube ironically enough. Hyunjin had posted a video on YouTube of his dancing and Minho had come across it. Granted, Minho was very much arrogant and condescending at the time, but he had good intentions when he left a slightly heavy critique of Hyunjin's dancing. Hyunjin hadn't handled it well at first but after sleeping on it for a few days and commented back. They commented back and forth for about a week before they exchanged twitter users and it just... went from there. One minute Hyunjin was struggling to wake up in the morning without crying and the next minute he found it a lot easier to roll over and reach for his phone with a soft smile to see a text from Minho about something he was watching as 2 in the morning. Minho might not have fixed everything, but he sure did help Hyunjin get back up and start putting the pieces of his life back together.

Hyunjin thought that Minho was this strong, older figure that was practically immortal but Hyunjin was met with the truth of it all after a year and a half of talking to each other and Minho called him at three in the morning balling his eyes out. Turns out Minho was even stronger than Hyunjin realized because the elder had been living on the street for the last three months and was afraid that soon he was going to have to stop talking to Hyunjin due to the fact that his phone was going to be shut off within the week. Hyunjin promised him that it would be okay and that he would wait for Minho until he could figure out something else... even if that meant Hyunjin got one of his friends to get a prepaid cell phone to him when she was traveling down to Gimpo for a weekend. Minho called him not even two seconds after Miya gave it to him. They talked for hours after that.

For years they had been wanting to meet up, Minho being more persistent as Hyunjin got older but as much as Hyunjin craved for Minho to be there when he was watching movies or walking around town, Hyunjin couldn't Do it. Hyunjin's family hated Minho, and it was purely because Hyunjin met him over the Internet. They saw Minho as this predator who would kidnap, rape and kill their son but Hyunjin knew better than that. So, he just let his parents believe that he and Minho weren't talking anymore and that was the end of It. But now, Hyunjin has moved out and he had free rein of how he spent his life, no matter how much his mother threw a fit over anything he did without his permission.

Hyunjin's learned to just let her calls go to voicemail more often than not nowadays.

Now, another year had passed and Minho was finally traveling down to Seoul for college and Hyunjin was practically vibrating with excitement. He couldn't sit still, not even attempting to sit on the benches at the train station but instead standing right on the edge of the line that separated the safety of the waiting area and the danger of the railroad tracks. 3:45 was vastly approaching, and Hyunjin could practically feel Minho already. He imagined how soft Minho's hair must be, the way he felt wrapped up in Hyunjin's arms and seeing his smile in real life instead of over a video camera at two in the morning when his parents were asleep. God, Hyunjin was a giddy, giggling mess.

It felt like two hours had passed when the alarm on Hyunjin's phone went off signaling that Minho's train was supposed to arrive any moment now. If Hyunjin smiled at the selfie of Minho he set as his lock screen a little too fondly, that was his own business. Faintly, and only faintly, Hyunjin heard a train whistle and his head snapped up, seeing in the far distance an approaching train that supposedly had none other than Lee Minho on it and Hyunjin let out a high pitched noise mixed of a squeal and a giggle. That earned Hyunjin a few weird looks but he didn't care. All he could do was bounce on the balls of his feet with so much enthusiasm it looked as if he were jumping, Except he wasn't because his toes never left the safety of the ground.

When the train stopped with a hiss, Hyunjin's eyes wandered frantically at all entrances, waiting for that familiar set of eyes to meet his from behind a darting figure, to run through a crowd and grab Minho so he can hug him and never let him go. Except, Hyunjin never met those eyes and the giddy feeling in his chest crashed and burned into an unbearable tightness that Hyunjin only ever felt when he was stuck in a conversation with his parents he couldn't get out of. Hyunjin heard the train pass but his eyes were trained on his shuffling feet and the weight of the world suddenly fell full force back down on Hyunjin's shoulders; Hyunjin felt like crying.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed and Hyunjin was terrified to look at it, to see a text from Minho that said he was backing out and he never wanted to talk to Hyunjin again but that's not what it said at all.

Minnie Hyung: Look Up.

Hyunjin snapped his eyes up and there, across the platform was Minho stood in a big jacket, a flannel, jeans, worn shoes, and a small duffle bag, but his smile... god, that smile. "Holy shit." Hyunjin breathed out, and that same hysterical happiness feeling in his chest bloomed once more and Hyunjin probably would have jumped across the railroad tracks to hug him if it weren't for Minho pointing towards the stairs that lead down to the platform underneath where the two separate ones above connected. Hyunjin almost fell down the staircase but he managed to stabilize himself when his feet hit the solid ground. Minho was a bit slower in speed but Hyunjin could see how excited he was. In fact, it was almost as if Minho was even more excited.

"Hyung..." Hyunjin breathed out, the two now stood a few yards away, but they only halted for a moment before their legs went kicking and suddenly they were wrapped around one another.

To put it in a simple way, when Hyunjin finally wrapped himself around Minho, clutching at anything he could get his hands on, Hyunjin felt like he could breathe again. It felt like his lungs had been closed up for 20 years but the moment his fingers grasped Minho, they opened back up in a relieving ache and Hyunjin choked on it for a moment when tears began to well up in his eyes. The feeling in his chest was too overwhelming and while mentally and emotionally he could breathe, he couldn't physically. "Hey... Hey, Jin, look at me." Minho pulled his face away and Hyunjin let out a noise of displeasure which caused Minho to chuckle a bit. However, he cupped the back of Hyunjin's Head with one hand and placed the other on his shoulder. "Breathe, okay? I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere." Minho claimed with an amused tone, eyes twinkling with fondness.

Hyunjin nibbles on his lower lip and nodded, slipping his hands underneath the multiple layers Minho was wearing and placing his much larger hands on the warmth of Minho's shirt covered back underneath his jacket and flannel. "I know, I know. I just... I can't believe you're actually here and in front of me and holy shit you're real." Hyunjin gasped out, bending his knees and hunching his back over so his head was buried in Minho's chest and he pulled him even closer, almost inhumanly closer. Minho broke out into a fit of giggles that made Hyunjin's heart rate irregular and stomach flip and he couldn't help but let out a few of his own. "You're actually real." Hyunjin began roaming his hands everywhere, sometimes accidentally having his hands travel a bit lower than they were supposed to.

"Hey! Hey! Not in public, babe." Minho teased, lightly nudging Hyunjin away with a wink, but Hyunjin broke out into a deep blush and mutters as he shoved Minho away completely. Laughs rung out from behind Hyunjin as he began to walk away, but Minho caught up with him rather quickly and threw an arm over his shoulder with a giggle. "Show me the way to my sweet new humble abode, Hwang," Minho exclaimed dramatically. Oh yeah, they're moving in together. Hyunjin spared him a sideways look.

"Our sweet new humble abode, Hyung." Hyunjin corrected, flushing when Minho tilted his head so his nose and mouth were nuzzling the side of his face, purring out a low, 'is that so, Jinnie? Ours?' And Hyunjin felt like his heart was going to leap out of his throat. Things had been... odd with them for a while. At least after Minho called him in a drunken manner one night confessing that he thought Hyunjin was the cutest boy he had ever seen and if they "weren't best friends, I'd totally kiss you as soon as I saw you." And Hyunjin's Head was swarming with thoughts. They never talked about it, Hyunjin just mentioned the beautiful part later in a teasing voice but he never mentioned the kissing part out of fear. Though, Hyunjin couldn't say that as he was looking at Minho now, in person, the urge to kiss Minho had suddenly sprung out from the depths of his fingertips and was practically clawing at his nerves. Hyunjin dug his nails into his palms in retaliation.

"My car isn't the best... it's uh, kind of a piece of shit." Hyunjin claimed shyly before they reached the parking lot, but Minho raised an eyebrow in attitude ridden disbelief.

"Hyunjin..."

"Yeah?"

"Does the car get you from point a to point b?"

"Yeah..."

"Then be nice to it! We're giving it a name." Minho claimed, dragging Hyunjin closer to the parking lot but stopping so the younger could lead the way towards his car with their hands still clasped together. Hyunjin cood when he realized how small Minho's hands were but kept quiet for the sake of his body because he knew Minho would start throwing hands if he said anything at that time. "What?" Hyunjin gulped when Minho turned back towards him, cheeks flushing because there really wasn't any good way out of this. Minho stopped full force now, turning back towards Hyunjin with expecting eyes. "Seriously, what's up?" Minho laughed, But Hyunjin's face grew hot and expression mildly constipated.

"Nothing."

"Hyunjin."

"I'll tell you later, Hyung! Promise." Hyunjin chuckled nervously and that seemed to be good enough for Minho, even if he was a bit apprehensive to follow him towards the car when Hyunjin broke past him.

"I won't let you forget, Hwang!" Minho called out as he raced after him but Hyunjin just laughed.

"I'm sure you won't, Hyung!"

Minho ended up naming Hyunjin's car 'Hyunho' because it was their names combined and he figured since they were basically going to be sharing it and it wasn't as if Hyunjin couldn't argue with it either. The name made him smile like a fucking nerd when they learn a fun fact about something they find interest in. They pretty much sang all the way back home -home. Fuck. Minho was home. Suddenly, in a state of overwhelmedness, Minho grabbed for Hyunjin's thigh and gave it a tight, constant squeeze for more than five seconds. Hyunjin tensed for a moment, but relaxed when he saw the dazed, almost frightened expression Minho was harboring and gave up one hand from the steering wheel to rest on top of Minho's much smaller hand that fit so well into his own.

Hyunjin may or may not have pried Minho's hand from his thigh and pulled it up to press his knuckles against his lips, but never looking him in the eye. Minho's eyes were on him, filled to the brim with confusion, but he never once pulled his hand away because Hyunjin was really his only link to the world that was happy. "Breathe, Hyung." It was quiet, barely even a whisper but it was loud in Minho's ears and if Minho was feeling vulnerable perhaps he would have cried but he merely sniffles twice and let out a long, shaky deep breath. "There ya go." Hyunjin teased but this earned him a slap to the chest that made him cough abruptly. "Domestic abuse!" Hyunjin kept hollering which earned him more hits to anywhere on his body really; the two eventually calmed down but that didn't mean they stopped touching each other either.

The apartment complex was vastly approaching and Hyunjin was becoming more and more nervous but relaxed all the same. "By the way... the guest room hasn't been finished yet. The bed frame hasn't come in yet and the walls haven't been finished painting." Hyunjin said when they finally pulled into the parking lot, climbing out of the car and dodging Minho's eyes completely as he grabbed the duffle bag from the trunk for the elder. "But you can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch or something! I don't mind." Hyunjin exclaimed suddenly, turning back towards Minho for a moment but flushing when another idea popped into his head and turning around completely to race up the stairs. Minho trailed after him, oblivious, but a frown etching his lips. "Why are you pouting?"

"You're being weird!" Minho whined And Hyunjin made a noise of discontent that basically said 'no I'm not! I'm being perfectly normal!' But Minho knew better "you're never this flushed, Are you sure you're okay? Your face is kinda hot. Are you sick or something?" Hyunjin felt himself relax.

"Y-Yeah I guess so. It's winter you know? Probably a cold or something." Hyunjin shrugged and unlocked the door with a shaky breath and a slight squeak when he realized how messy his apartment was despite cleaning it that morning. "Fuck. Man, I swear I cleaned this morning." Hyunjin whined out But all Minho could do was spare him a disbelieving look before immediately gathering empty plastic bottles and dirty dishes Hyunjin hadn't bothered to put away.

"Right... I'm sure that's entirely the case, Jin." Minho trailed off sarcastically as Hyunjin did nothing but watch him with a tiny pout. It was odd how quickly Minho was settling in but perhaps it was for the best if the elder was going to stay here. "Make yourself useful." Minho threw a rolled up trash bag in Hyunjin's general direction, the younger catching it with fumbling hands and noises of supposed fear tumbling out of his lips at the same rate. If Minho was amused by it more than just his tiny, kitten-like smile than he didn't show it by any means. Though it wasn't the best homecoming present overall, Minho's heart felt light as he began to wash all of the dishes, occasionally sparing the younger a glance to make sure nothing suspicious was going on.

Minho appreciated that he didn't have to ask Hyunjin to come to help him dry all the dishes when the younger finished tidying up the living room, as when Hyunjin was done he immediately joined Minho's side with a rag in hand. Minho passed off the soaking wet dishes and the younger dried them before putting them away and joining Minho's side once more. This process was repeated a few times, somewhere in between Hyunjin turning on his music and the two began dancing around the kitchen with unwashed and undried dishes left lying about. The two didn't seem to care too much though, as they had nothing but wide smiles, eyes pulled into crescents, and giddiness swirling and spiking in their chests. This... This was home.

*Bonus scene*

8 months later

Time with Minho passed by quickly but slow all the same. Their days were slow but enjoyable and their weeks flew past within a blink of an eye. All they truly knew was that being together was probably the best thing that's ever happened to either one of them. The two weren't sure when they crossed the blurry line of Friendship and something so much more; it was presumed to be sometime before they actually kissed a few months back on a drunken night, but that was to be expected considering they had been dancing around each other for a while. Sometimes, Alcohol truly did wonders.

But now, the feeling in their chests was so intense it overwhelmed Minho's poor emotionally constipated heart beyond measure. Though, the elder felt as though Hyunjin was worth the slight pain in his chest if he got to see his smile and touch his squishy cheeks every morning. "Do you think there's a universe out there where we didn't meet each other and we were okay?" It was spontaneous, the first thing spoken between them during the 5 o'clock morning air and Minho felt his mind plunging into something too deep for such an early hour.

There was half a foot between them, cheeks squished against the pillows unattractively as they faced one another, but Minho found himself cooing at the sight of Hyunjin's sleep ridden appearance and reached out to trace his pointer finger along the younger's collar bones. A purr like hum oozed out of his throat before answering with, "I don't think so." Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows and puckered his lips into a pout that Minho just wanted to kiss away. "I think no matter what we would have found each other, even if it was just to work through our problems and then it ended." The thought of Minho leaving his life obviously upset Hyunjin but Minho shifted his upper body so they were not even three inches away from one another. "Don't worry, baby, I'm not leaving anytime soon. That's not the universe we're in," And knocked their foreheads together playfully with a teasing, kitten-like grin.

Hyunjin huffed and turned over so his back was to Minho, causing the elder to laugh and fall back onto his own back so he could stare up at the ceiling. With a somewhat uncomfortable curl of his arm, Minho rested the limp limb on the pillow above Hyunjin's head and placed his small hand into his raven locks to lazily play with them. Minho could feel himself slowly falling back into the world of sleep but was slightly interrupted by Hyunjin rolling over with an aggravated huff to place his head on Minho's chest. Minho wound a lazy arm around Hyunjin's upper back with a smug grin. "Shut up," Hyunjin muttered into the silence, practically feeling the elder's smug grin.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"What? Is thinking about how cute you are such a crime?"

If Hyunjin shoved Minho off the bed... that was his own business. 

 

 

 [Moodboard]

 

 

 

 


End file.
